Premio al empleado del mes
by bars-9
Summary: One-Shot: Para Bella, las largas semanas en el trabajo son más llevaderas gracias a su compañero Edward. Pero cuando ambos deben competir por un aumento de sueldo, las sonrisas amables se convierten en puñaladas en la espalda. DanceSong Fic Contest.


**Este fic está escrito con la idea de participar en el Dance-Song Fic Contest**

**Título: **Premio al empleado del mes

**Autor: **bars-9

**Summary: **_Para Bella, las largas semanas en el trabajo son más llevaderas gracias a su compañero Edward. Pero cuando ambos deben competir por un aumento de sueldo, los amigos se convierten en enemigos. Y las sonrisas amables no son más que puñaladas en la espalda._

**Rating: **T

**Pareja: **Edward/Bella

**Numero de palabras: **5.990

**Canción(es): **_Singles Ladies_ (Beyoncé)

**Nota de la autora:** llevo un mes (no exagero) detrás de este OS. Y hace casi una semana que lo terminé. No pensaba publicarlo, pero bueno, tampoco está tan mal. Espero.

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el univeso Twilight son míos._

**PREMIO AL EMPLEADO DEL MES**

_[One-Shot]: Para Bella, las largas semanas en el trabajo son más llevaderas gracias a la presencia de su compañero Edward. Pero cuando ambos deben competir por un aumento de sueldo, los amigos se convierten en enemigos. Y las sonrisas amables no son más que puñadas en la espalda. DanceSong Fic Contest._

* * *

><p>La cafetería cercana a mi universidad había sido mi lugar favorito desde que llegué a Seattle. Acogedora y silenciosa, era el lugar perfecto para escapar de la agitada vida en el campus. Solía refugiarme allí durante horas, con los manoseados libros que tomaba prestados de la biblioteca en una mano y una taza humeante de café en la otra, saboreando las tardes cálidas de lectura y tranquilidad.<p>

Sí, aquellos eran buenos tiempos. _Eran_. Porque desde el momento en el que comencé a trabajar allí por las mañanas, mi lugar favorito pasó a convertirse en mi particular infierno en la tierra.

Hasta entonces, no me había dado cuenta de las exigencias de los clientes. De las horas muertas en las que la cafetería estaba vacía y de los momentos en los que recibía cinco pedidos al mismo tiempo. Y, desde luego, no había reparado en las míseras propinas, en la ausencia de sonrisas amables y en el hecho de que la palabra "gracias" parecía haber desaparecido del diccionario. Esperaba no haber sido una clienta tan nefasta.

Lo único que hacía más llevaderas las tediosas tardes de trabajo era mi compañero. Pero una semana y un reto inesperado fueron suficientes para descubrir que la amable fachada de Edward escondía algo completamente diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes<strong>

_O cómo tu jefe puede reventarte el día con cinco simples palabras_

Aquella mañana, la máquina de los capuchinos no estaba muy por la labor de colaborar conmigo. Cualquier otro día hubiera sido un fastidio, pero hoy lunes, el día en el que podías llevarte dos capuchinos y pagar solo uno, aquello era una auténtica putada.

Y justo cuando creía que el día no podía torcerse más…

―Chicos, chicos, chicos.

Aquella voz cantarina y estridente. La voz de mi jefe. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió mi espalda. Reprimí la sensación de malestar, antes de plantar en mi rostro mi sonrisa más amplia y darme la vuelta para saludarle.

―¡Buenas tardes, Aro! ―exclamé con voz chispeante. Chispeantemente falsa, quiero decir― ¿A qué se debe la agradable visita?

―Oh, nada en especial, Bellita.

_Grrr_. Le mataría. Le mataría con mis propias manos si no fuera porque un homicidio en público sería una carga demasiado pesada para mi conciencia. Por eso, y porque necesitaba el sueldo para sobrevivir en Seattle. La vida de una estudiante era dura.

―Tan solo quería pasarme por aquí para comprobar cómo iban las cosas a bordo ―dijo, completamente ajeno a mis pensamientos homicidas. Me guiñó un ojo antes de continuar―. Además, tengo una sorpresa para vosotros. ¿Dónde está Edward?

―¡Aquí, jefe! ―exclamó el aludido, apareciendo tras la puerta que conducía al almacén del local.

Le observé de la forma más disimulada que pude. Sus labios se encontraban curvados en esa media sonrisa que me desconcentraba más de lo debido y sus ojos verdes, siempre atentos, se correspondían con su mueca sonriente. Al contrario de lo que me ocurría a mí, su alegría y su predisposición para el trabajo eran completamente sinceros.

―Estupendo ―se congratuló Aro, frotándose las manos con evidente satisfacción―. Ahora que ya tengo aquí a mis dos empleados favoritos, puedo revelaros mi plan secreto.

―Me muero de ganas por escucharlo ―murmuré para mí misma.

Edward rió entre dientes, pero mantuvo su atención sobre Aro.

―Se me ha ocurrido una idea muy divertida ―continuó Aro, ajeno a nuestras pequeñas bromas privadas―. Vamos a comprobar quién de los dos es más eficaz.

Entrecerré los ojos, cautelosa.

―¿Cómo más eficaz?

―Cinco palabras, Bellita: premio al empleado del mes. Tú y tú ―dijo, señalándonos a ambos alternativamente― vais a competir por ser mi mejor empleado. Las reglas son sencillas, el que consiga más propinas durante esta semana, gana la competición. El premio, un aumento de sueldo. El concurso comienza mañana y, señores, que gane el mejor. O el que mejores trampas sepa hacer.

Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto. Una bonita manera de comenzar una semana infernal.

* * *

><p><strong>Martes<strong>

_O cómo aprender a madrugar debería ser una asignatura obligatoria en el instituto_

Mierda.

Llegaba tarde. Llegaba tarde, precisamente el día en el que debería estar en la pequeña cafetería perfectamente puntual, esbozando sonrisas a diestro y siniestro y llenando el bolsillo delantero de mi delantal con suculentas propinas. Llegaba tarde, y Edward ya estaría allí, seduciendo a clientes con su media sonrisa y su mirada amable, cada vez más cerca de ese aumento de sueldo que tenía que ser mío.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Y no solo eso. Sino que llegaba jodidamente tarde.

Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj por enésima vez en apenas diez minutos. Las puñeteras manecillas parecían moverse a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero mi camioneta continuaba inmóvil en aquel infernal atasco. En Seattle nunca había atascos. Y cuando digo nunca, quiero decir precisamente eso. Nunca. Pero aquella mañana el karma debía de estar jugándome una mala pasada, porque una cola interminable de coches parados se interponía entre mi casa y el campus de mi universidad.

Quizás si hubiera sido más precavida, todo aquello no estaría pasando. Quizás si no hubiera ignorado mi despertador durante casi media hora, estaría ya en la cafetería. Pero madrugar nunca había sido algo que se me diera especialmente bien. Y el reto de mi jefe no era un aliciente lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme cambiar.

Otros diez minutos más, varios pitidos furiosos y alguna que otra amenaza asesina sobrevolando mi cabeza después, conseguí alcanzar la cafetería, totalmente ilesa.

―¡Losientolosientolosiento! ―recité en cuanto puse un pie en su cálido interior― Está lloviendo, por lo visto nadie quiere ir caminando y hay un atasco horr…

Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta en cuanto eché un primer vistazo al acogedor lugar y mis ojos captaron aquella escena tan horripilante. Edward, con una taza de humeante café en su bandeja y ligeramente encorvado sobre una de las pequeñas mesas que plagaban el local. En sus labios bailaba una sonrisa tan estudiada como aduladora, esa con la que conseguía noquear a buena parte de la población femenina. En la mesa, descansaban unas cuantas monedas, las justas para pagar el café. Y sentada enfrente de él, una ancianita de pelo canoso y gafas enormes, extendiendo su brazo para tenderle su propina: un billete. ¡Un billete! Desde mi posición en la puerta no alcanzaba a vislumbrar la cantidad. Podría tratarse de un billete de un dólar, pero aquel pensamiento no me calmó en absoluto. Las propinas, por definición, son monedas. ¡No billetes!

―Creo que alguien ya lleva bastante ventaja ―murmuró una voz queda a mi derecha.

_Maldito capullo adulador_, pensé para mis adentros, sin despegar mis ojos de la figura de Edward que, sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa, tomó el billete que le ofrecía la ancianita, antes de dejarlo a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Me giré hacia mi derecha para encontrarme con el ceño fruncido y la expresión adusta de Aro.

Mieeeeeerda. Otra vez.

―Llego tarde ―constaté con un hilo de voz.

―Llegas muy tarde ―puntualizó mi jefe.

Le observé con cautela. Su sonrisa eternamente presente en su rostro y su irritante hiperactividad parecían haberse esfumado. Mi jefe nunca me había pillado llegando tarde a mi puesto de trabajo y, a juzgar por su expresión ceñuda, no era algo que le resultara agradable en absoluto. Y tampoco era algo que yo estuviera dispuesta a repetir.

―Lo… ―comencé, pero Aro me silenció con una mirada.

―Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, Bellita, porque entonces no solo habrás perdido el aumento de sueldo, sino también tu trabajo.

Con mi sentencia de despido flotando en el aire, Aro se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta que conducía al almacén. De un golpe, dejé escapar todo el aire que, sin ser consciente de ello, había acumulado en mis pulmones, y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que aún continuaba plantada delante de la puerta.

Me encaminé rápidamente hacia la barra, deshaciéndome de mi bolso, mi paraguas y mi abrigo. Hacía ya media hora que debería estar atendiendo las mesas y no quería ni pensar en las propinas que había perdido por culpa de mi impuntualidad congénita.

―¿Bronca? ―preguntó Edward, inclinado al otro lado de la barra y señalando con la cabeza el lugar por el que había desaparecido nuestro jefe.

Me encogí de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

―Un pequeño recordatorio ―puntualicé, sin querer dar más detalles―. Debería empezar a moverme ―continué, colocándome el delantal―. A estas alturas, seguro que ya me llevas demasiada ventaja.

Edward, que se había deslizado hasta mi lado de la barra, pasó por detrás de mí, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática. Al lado de la máquina para capuchinos, Aro había colocado dos botes de cristal, cada uno con nuestros nombres, y una pequeña libreta para que apuntáramos nuestras propinas.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a Edward y atisbé por encima de su hombro. Vi cómo anotaba un cinco en la hoja de papel y, al desviar la mirada hacia su bote, capté el billete de cinco dólares que acababa de dejar. Aquello era imposible. Las propinas de cinco dólares sencillamente no existían.

―¿Cómo…? ―comencé a preguntar en cuanto se dio la vuelta.

Pero Edward se escabulló hacia las mesas, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Necesité un par de segundos para salir de mi ensimismamiento, antes de echarle un vistazo a mi reloj.

Genial. Sencillamente genial. Las diez de la mañana y Edward ya había conseguido una propina de cinco dólares.

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles<strong>

_O cómo me convertí en una experta en conseguir propinas jugosas en apenas 24 horas_

En alguna de mis vidas anteriores, debería de haberme portado muy bien. Si el primer día del reto el karma me había castigado con un atasco infernal y la bronca de mi jefe, el miércoles los planetas parecían haberse alineado a mi favor. De lo contrario, no entendía como el bote de mis propinas había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Aquel día no había consultado mi horóscopo, pero estaba convencida de que, de haberlo hecho, las palabras "Hoy es tu día de suerte, Bella" me habrían sonreído desde la última página del periódico.

―¿Un buen día? ―preguntó Edward en cuanto regresé de nuevo tras la barra, con otra propina tintineando alegremente en el bolsillo de mi delantal.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

―Fabuloso ―aseguré.

―Parece que has encontrado la fórmula para sonsacar propinas a los clientes más tacaños ―apuntó él, observando cómo dejaba caer mis últimas monedas en el bote etiquetado con mi nombre.

Guardé medio segundo de pausa dramática mientras apuntaba un flamante uno en la libreta. De acuerdo, quizás yo no conseguía propinas de cinco dólares, pero sin prisa aunque sin pausa, recorría mi camino triunfal hacia aquel aumento de suelto que tanto necesitaba. La victoria era mía. Lo sabía.

―Yo soy la fórmula, Edward.

Recogí una nueva bandeja y un par de tazas rebosantes de humeante café y me encaminé hacia mi próximo objetivo. A mi espalda, Edward rió entre dientes. Estupendo. Yo también me alegraba de que su derrota le resultara tan divertida.

Aquel fue el primer día en el que realmente me concentré en mi trabajo. Apenas me di cuenta de que la mañana tocaba su fin y eso, para una obsesiva como yo que consultaba su reloj cada quince minutos, era algo inusual.

A última hora, la pequeña cafetería se encontraba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de una pareja excesivamente acaramelada que se hacía carantoñas desde una de las mesas colocadas junto a la ventana, y de un hombre grandullón que al que me parecía haber visto también el día anterior y que se había sentado en una esquina, de espaldas a la barra. Lancé un pequeño suspiro mientras me deshacía de mi delantal y dejaba caer las últimas propinas en mi bote. Sonreí cuando las vi caer, volví a sonreír cuando apunté dos dólares más en el cuaderno y sonreí aún más cuando comparé mi resultado con el de Edward. Le sacaba otros dos dólares de ventaja.

―¿Un día productivo?

―No sabes cuánto.

Me di la vuelta, sin borrar mi sonrisa satisfecha, para encontrarme con Edward. Y entonces lo vi. Del bolsillo de su pantalón, tal y como ocurrió el día anterior, sacó un billete de cinco dólares.

―Quizás no lo haya sido tanto ―murmuró, abriendo el bote etiquetado con su nombre.

No quise preguntar quién le había dado otros cinco dólares de propina porque sabía que, como ayer, no iba a obtener respuesta. Pero en cuanto me di la vuelta y, tras recorrer rápidamente con la mirada todo el local, descubrí que la parejita cariñosa ya se había ido, tuve un pálpito. Una premonición, la intuición femenina que nunca tuve. Lo que fuera. El hombre grandullón de la esquina. Era él. No le había visto nunca antes poner un pie en la cafetería y ―oh, qué sorpresa― tanto ayer como hoy se había pasado gran parte de la mañana ocupando la misma mesa y con una taza de café delante.

Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente.

―No importa ―aseguré, resuelta― ¿Nunca has escuchado la fábula de la liebre y la tortuga? Tú, Edward, eres una liebre sedienta de propinas jugosas que pretendes ganar el premio con billetes de cinco. Y yo soy la tortuga que, poquito a poco, sin que te des cuenta, te va a superar en el último momento.

Edward me observó en silencio durante unos minutos, con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios.

―Me parece muy interesante tu teoría, Bella, pero de momento tengo más propinas que tú.

―De momento ―repetí―. Mañana ya te tendré aplastado contra el suelo.

De nuevo, el silencio cayó entre nosotros mientras Edward volvía a observarme. Estaba a punto de romper su incómodo análisis con una de mis bromas sin gracia, pero fue entonces cuando, sin previo aviso, Edward se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Me robó todo mi espacio vital (y estuve a punto de darle las gracias por ello) para susurrar unas cuantas palabras en mi oído.

―Entonces tendré que asegurarme de que eso no ocurra.

Le contemplé boquiabierta en cuanto se separó de mí, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por no comenzar a hiperventilar como una adolescente descontrolada. Él, ignorante de que su mera proximidad había disparado todas mis hormonas, se limitó a reír por lo bajo, como si todo aquello no fuera con él.

Me di media vuelta rápidamente, y la determinación que me había embargado apenas segundos antes parecía haberse esfumado como por arte de magia. Si Edward pretendía utilizar el juego sucio contra mí, estaba jodida.

_Muy_ jodida.

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves<strong>

_O cómo las sonrisas son el arma más peligrosa_

Jueves. La palabra mágica de todas mis semanas. Ese maravilloso día en el que ya casi puedes rozar el fin de semana con las puntas de tus dedos. Los jueves, solía encontrarme en un inusual estado de buen humor permanente que nada, ni siquiera las inesperadas visitas de mi jefe ni sus interminables retahílas de _BellaBellitaBella_, podía enturbiar.

Mi buen humor de mitad de semana solía ser un gran aliado para arrancar alguna que otra propina de mis clientes. Las sonrisas amables, esas que tanto me costaba dibujar durante el resto de la semana, aparecían en mis labios por sí solas. Ni siquiera flaqueaban lo más mínimo cuando, a primera hora de la mañana, las ancianitas me relataban sus batallitas de juventud cuando les tomaba su pedido. Y, sobre todo, se mantenían firmemente plastificadas en mi rostro hasta el final de mi jornada laboral. Sabía que ese jueves, aquellas sonrisas amables y sinceras eran mi gran arma secreta: dependía de ellas para conseguir más propinas que Edward y lograr ese aumento de sueldo.

Pero en cuanto aquella mañana puse un pie en la cafetería y vislumbré a Edward tras la barra, con las mangas de su camisa arremangadas y esa ingobernable mata de pelo tan característica moviéndose de un lado a otro, todo mi ánimo y mis buenas intenciones se esfumaron. Y cuando volvió su cabeza hacia mí, dedicándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas, no tuve la menor duda de lo que venía a continuación. Edward iba a machacarme. Y yo aceptaría la derrota con gusto.

Unas cuantas medias sonrisas adorablemente irritantes y alguna que otra mirada cómplice después, llegué a la conclusión de que mis pronósticos de primera hora no iban a fallar. A las diez, mi concentración ya se había esfumado por la ventana, sin intención de volver. A las once, encontraba dificultades para memorizar el pedido más simple. Y a las doce, ni siquiera escuchaba con claridad a los clientes que reclamaban mi atención. Y todo era culpa de Edward, que me buscaba constantemente con la mirada para lanzarme sus sonrisas torcidas o guiñarme un ojo con descaro.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. A la una, Edward pasó de los simples gestos a las palabras.

―Estás muy guapa hoy ―murmuró por lo bajo cuando me encontré con él tras la barra.

Habría querido lanzarle una mirada condescendiente. Poner los ojos en blanco con exasperación, quizás. Porque aquello ni siquiera llegaba a la categoría de piropo. Pero en lugar de eso, la taza de café que tenía entre mis manos se deslizó entre mis dedos, a punto de caerse al suelo, y noté cómo mis mejillas se teñían de escarlata.

Y todo aquello era patético. Porque yo era una mujer adulta y razonable. Pero, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo y mi "yo" racional y maduro había mutado en mi "yo" de quince años, ese al que se le trababan las palabras cuando el chico guapo de la clase le lanzaba una sonrisa. Esperaba regresar pronto de la edad del pavo.

―Deberías concentrarte en tu trabajo ―gruñí entre dientes, centrada en fregar un par de tazas y con la determinación de no mirarle a los ojos.

―Es un poco difícil contigo aquí.

Aquella vez sí. Al escuchar sus palabras, no tuve más remedio que poner los ojos en blanco porque los intentos de Edward eran tan evidentes que hasta yo me daba cuenta de ello.

―Sé lo que tramas, Edward. Y no lo vas a conseguir.

En contra de mi voluntad, giré la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos. Él alzó las cejas y una sonrisa exasperante me desafiaba desde sus labios.

―¿Segura? ―cuestionó― Tres pedidos confundidos y dos mesas sin atender en lo que llevamos de mañana. Yo diría que lo estoy consiguiendo.

Me crucé de brazos con fuerza. El descontrol hormonal había dado paso a la irritación.

―¿Jugar sucio para hacerte con ese aumento de sueldo, quieres decir?

―No ―negó él rápidamente―. Jugar mis cartas para… _deslumbrarte_.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa.

―¿Deslumbrarme?

―Sí, ya sabes ―continuó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto despreocupado―. Un par de sonrisas y algún piropo para que mi preciosa compañera se desconcentre y sus clientes no estén tan contentos con su atención como para darle una propina. Sencillo, pero brillante.

Le observé con la boca ligeramente abierta, sorprendida por ese punto ególatra, hasta entonces oculto, que acababa de descubrir en él. Hasta ese momento, Edward había sido el chico modélico. Amable, siempre con una sonrisa educada en la boca y dispuesto a echar una mano si era necesario. Nunca había escuchado en él un comentario fuera de tono o una palabra desagradable.

Pero, sorprendentemente, aquella faceta chulesca que se atisbaba con sus últimas palabras… me gustaba. Quizás era porque se trataba de él. O puede que ya hubiera perdido por completo la razón. Pero me gustaba.

Aunque él no tenía porqué enterarse. Al menos de momento.

―Eso, en mi vocabulario y en el del resto de la humanidad, es hacer trampas ―sentencié.

―Bellita ―replicó con sorna, empleando ese estúpido diminutivo que tanto odiaba y que él nunca había utilizado―, estamos hablando de un aumento de sueldo. Ambos sabemos que todo vale. Incluso las trampas.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona, antes de llevarse la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. A esas alturas de la semana, ya había aprendido a odiar y temer aquel gesto a partes iguales. Pero aquel día lo odié aún más cuando lo que sacó fue un billete de diez dólares.

Instintivamente, me di la vuelta hacia las mesas de la cafetería. Y allí estaba. En la misma mesa de siempre, de espaldas, y con la misma taza de café. No tenía ninguna duda de que aquel grandullón era quien le daba a Edward esas propinas tan generosas.

Y mañana, ese cliente sería mío. El último día del reto, daría el golpe final. La victoria tenía que ser mía, no solo por el aumento de sueldo, sino también por orgullo.

Porque yo también sabía jugar sucio.

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes<strong>

_O cómo mi filtro mental se fue para no volver_

Clavé mis ojos en mi objetivo, con la misma intensidad de la mirada de un cazador que no pierde ni el menor movimiento de su presa. Ocupaba la misma mesa que llevaba ocupando toda la semana y, al igual que los tres días anteriores, se había sentado de espaldas a la barra. Edward, atareado con una mesa especialmente difícil, se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de que su gallina de los huevos de oro esperaba que alguien le atendiera.

En aquel momento, la pequeña radio que Edward encendía todas las mañanas a primera hora anunció que eran las once. Ceñí con fuerza el delantal a mi espalda, antes de tomar mi libreta y encaminarme con determinación hacia aquel tipo gigantesco. Era mi oportunidad y no la iba a dejar escapar. En cuanto alcancé su mesa, carraspeé ligeramente para llamar su atención. Él se dio por aludido rápidamente, levantando la mirada hacia mí y, casi de forma automática, una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios. El gesto me resultó familiar, aunque en aquel momento no supe ubicarlo.

Tomé aire con disimulo. No comprendía qué le resultaba tan gracioso, pero tampoco me importaba. Necesitaba una de sus propinas de cinco dólares. Aunque con una de diez también me conformaría.

―Buenos días, ¿puedo tomarle su pedido?

El grandullón continuó observándome en completo silencio durante unos segundos más. Su mueca burlona no había disminuido ni un ápice en su intensidad y comenzaba a sentirme realmente incómoda. ¿De qué coño se estaba riendo?

―Un café con leche. Y mucho azúcar.

Anoté su pedido en mi libreta, aunque no fuera necesario. Apenas medio minuto después, su taza de café cargada de azúcar descansaba sobre la mesa.

―Son tres dólares, por favor.

Estaba tan convencida de estar a punto de lograr mi objetivo que tuve que reprimir el impulso de extender la mano hacia él para recibir mi propina. Pero…

―Gracias ―dijo, dejando tres monedas sobre la mesa.

_Maldito capullo._

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza mientras recogía los tres dólares y me encaminaba de nuevo hacia la barra. Aquel tipo, ese que dejaba propinas de cinco y hasta diez ―¡diez!― dólares para Edward, no había sido capaz ni de dejar un par de centavos para mí.

Durante el resto de la mañana, no le quité la vista de encima en ningún momento. Quería ir allí, arrebatarle su taza de las manos y preguntarle a gritos por qué demonios era tan generoso con Edward y no conmigo.

―Sé lo que pretendes ―murmuró Edward.

Ni siquiera me molesté en volver la cabeza hacia él.

―Y no lo vas a conseguir ―continuó, hablando con las mismas palabras que yo había pronunciado el día anterior.

En ese instante, el tipo grandullón apartó su taza de café hacia un lado, indicando que ya había terminado. Crucé una breve mirada con Edward, pero yo fui más rápida.

―Ya voy yo ―tomé la delantera, prácticamente abalanzándome hacia el otro lado de la barra.

El ritual se repitió de nuevo. Aquel tipo pidió otra taza de café con leche y mucho azúcar, que yo le serví con la mayor rapidez y atención posibles. Pero, a la hora de pagar, antes incluso de que yo le hubiera dicho la cantinela aquella de "son tres dólares, por favor", vi cómo rebuscaba en su cartera.

Y entonces algo ocurrió en mi mente. Un cortocircuito. Mi racionalidad se suicidó, tirándose por la ventana. O mis neuronas dejaron de funcionar. No lo sé exactamente. Pero lo cierto es que, antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, me sorprendí a mí misma hablando:

―Son tres dólares, por favor. ¡Ah! ―exclamé en un tono engañosamente dulce― Y guárdese su generosa propina. No la necesito.

―La advertencia no era necesaria ―replicó el grandullón rápidamente, pasando por alto la ironía de mis palabras―. Mis propinas hay que ganárselas.

Mantuve su mirada durante unos segundos. ¿Ganárselas? ¿Aparte de atenderle con profesionalidad y rapidez, quería decir? La pregunta se escapó de mis labios casi de forma automática.

―¿Cómo?

Me maldije internamente. _¿Cómo? _Mi trabajo era atender sus pedidos. Así era como se ganaban las propinas. Si ni siquiera con eso estaba dispuesto a aflojar su bolsillo, entonces él, su cartera, Edward y las malditas propinas de cinco dólares se podían ir a un lugar fabuloso llamado mierd…

―Baila.

Abrí la boca, confusa por su petición, pero entonces capté la música que se colaba por los altavoces de la radio.

_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it._

Él me observaba, con las cejas alzadas en un gesto desafiante y repantingado en su silla. Inspiré profundamente y me hubiera gustado decir que, a renglón seguido, lo que hice fue pedirle amablemente que se metiera sus peticiones denigrantes por el orificio más pequeño de su cuerpo, pero eso sería faltar a la verdad. Así que… sí. Bueno. Bailé. Bailé delante de todos los clientes de la cafetería, que me observaban sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Bailé delante de Edward, que debería de estar temiendo por mi salud mental. Bailé solo para que aquel tipo irritante me diera una de sus puñeteras propinas.

Así que esa fue mi triste historia. Bailé. Y, si tuviera que elaborar una lista con los momentos más patéticos de la corta-pero-intensa-muy-intensa vida de Bella Swan, aquel, por sí solo, ocuparía los tres primeros puestos. Pero, siendo sinceros, ¿a quién le importa la dignidad cuando lo que está en juego es un aumento de sueldo?

_Now put your hands up! _

―¡Maravilloso!

El grandullón estalló en aplausos en cuanto finalicé mi improvisada coreografía. Mientras, el resto de la cafetería guardó un silencio sepulcral, quizás tan solo roto por el sonido de mi dignidad yéndose al garete.

―Perfecto, perfecto ―murmuró, más para sí mismo que para mí, al tiempo que volvía a rebuscar en el fondo de su cartera―. Ha sido muy divertido. Te mereces algo tan grande como esto ―aseguró, dejando algo sobre la mesa.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa en cuanto retiró su mano y vi el billete de veinte dólares. Veinte malditos dólares. A esas alturas de la semana, Edward me llevaba mucha ventaja, pero con aquella propina inmensa podría ponerme a su altura, e incluso superarle.

Cogí rápidamente el billete que descansaba sobre la mesa, temerosa de que fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi delantal, antes de darme media vuelta para encaminarme de nuevo hacia la barra sin ni siquiera darle las gracias al tipo grandullón porque, en fin, por su culpa acababa de protagonizar el momento más ridículo de mi vida. Y justo cuando, después de dejar caer el billete en mi bote de cristal, estaba anotando otros veinte dólares más en mi cuenta de propinas, les vi por el rabillo del ojo.

A Edward y al tipo grandullón. En la puerta de la cafetería, cuchicheando, con las cabezas muy juntas. Y cuando Edward sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unos cuantos billetes para devolvérselos al otro, tuve un arrebato de inspiración divina y supe que aquel era el dinero de las propinas.

Edward estaba haciendo trampas delante de mis narices. Y yo había necesitado toda una semana para darme cuenta.

Me encaminé hacia ellos sin ni siquiera ser consciente de mis movimientos.

―¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? ―pregunté, plantándome delante de los dos, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza a la altura del pecho y las mejillas coloradas por la rabia.

La mirada culpable que me dirigió Edward en cuanto levantó la cabeza hacia mí fue toda la prueba que necesitaba.

―Negocios ―respondió el grandullón casualmente, como si todo aquello no fuera con él.

―¿Negocios? ―repetí, alzando las cejas, antes de teñir mis palabras de ironía― Por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida, ¿ese dinero no serán las propinas que le has dado a Edward, verdad?

El tipo gigante rió entre dientes y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Edward, que aún no había abierto la boca.

―Lo siento, hermanito, pero te han pillado ―dijo el grandullón. Se volvió hacia mí y habló de nuevo―. Estoy dispuesto a ayudar a mi hermano a que gane el aumento de sueldo, pero no a regalarle mi dinero.

Y sin darme la oportunidad de replicar, soltó una estruendosa carcajada y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer, dejándonos a los dos en el quicio de la puerta.

En cuanto perdí de vista al grandullón, me volví hacia Edward. Las palabras burbujeaban en mi mente, pero me encontraba demasiado alterada como para elaborar frases encadenadas, no digamos ya con sentido lógico. Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, incapaz de encontrar algo de orden en mi rabia, pero Edward tomó la delantera. Me agarró suavemente del codo y tiró de mí hacia delante.

―Vamos un momento al almacén.

Dejé que me guiara sin oponer resistencia.

―¿Y bien? ―pregunté una vez que entramos en el pequeño cuartucho.

Edward cerró la puerta a su espalda y encendió la pequeña bombilla que colgaba del techo y dejaba la estancia sumida en una media penumbra.

―Ese que se acaba de ir ―comenzó Edward, señalando hacia la puerta―, es mi hermano Emmett. Y sí, se prestó a venir aquí todos los días durante esta semana para darme unas buenas propinas que luego yo le tendría que devolver. Ese era el plan.

―Muy burdo, si te interesa mi opinión ―puntualicé, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

Edward se encogió de hombros y la ausencia de signos de arrepentimiento en su rostro me irritó aún más.

―Pero ha sido eficaz ―terció él―. He conseguido más dinero que tú, así que…

―Te equivocas ―le corté rápidamente―. Ya que hacemos trampas, las hacemos los dos. Con la última propina que me ha dado tu hermano, hemos conseguido exactamente el mismo dinero. Y si Aro se entera de que has jugado sucio… ―dejé caer.

―Te aseguro que a Aro no le importa en absoluto ―aseguró Edward y, por mucho que me fastidiara admitirlo, sabía que tenía razón.

Guardé silencio, meditando cuál sería mi próximo movimiento. Ese aumento de sueldo tenía que ser mío pero, por lo visto, Edward opinaba lo mismo. Y a juzgar por la expresión suplicante con la que me observaba, no tenía la intención de ponerme las cosas fáciles.

―Necesito ese aumento, Bella. Haré todo lo que tú quieras si me dejas ganar ―prometió―. Dobles turnos, dejar que libres todos los fines de semana, sacar la basura todos los d…

―Quiero un beso.

Horrorizada, me llevé una mano a la boca en cuanto fui consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Mis palabras, que se habían escapado sin mi permiso, parecían haberse quedado flotando en el aire entre ambos, riéndose a carcajadas de mí y de mi cerebro defectuoso. Por lo visto, mi filtro mental me había abandonado y no tenía intención alguna de regresar.

―¿Un beso? ―repitió Edward, alzando las cejas con sorpresa. Su mueca de súplica había desaparecido y una media sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en su boca.

―Olvida lo que…

Pero antes de que pudiera enmendar mi antológica metedura de pata, los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos. Quiero decir, los labios de _Edward_ estaban sobre los _míos_. De Edward. El compañero perfecto de trabajo. El chico que me desconcentraba con sus medias sonrisas. Al que llevaba queriendo invitar a cenar desde que empecé a trabajar en la cafetería, pero nunca reunía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. El mismo que acababa de descubrir una faceta desconocida en él, jugando sucio para ganar ese aumento de sueldo. Y, aún a riesgo de sonar repetitiva, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Besándome.

Se separó de mí demasiado pronto. Antes de que pudiera capturar ese instante en mi mente. El del tacto de sus labios, su respiración y una de sus manos acariciando con suavidad mi cintura, casi pidiendo permiso.

Le observé con los ojos desenfocados y la respiración agitada.

―Lo estás haciendo otra vez ―murmuré con la voz ligeramente ronca en cuanto logré hacerme de nuevo con el control de mis actos.

―¿El qué?

―Ya sabes… ¿cómo lo llamas tú? _Deslumbrarme_ ―dije finalmente, rescatando la palabra de algún rincón de mi mente―. Eso es, deslumbrarme. Y lo estás consiguiendo, porque ahora mismo haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Incluso dejar que ganaras ese aumento.

Edward rió entre dientes y sentí su respiración peligrosamente cerca.

―No creo que sea necesario.

―¿Ah, no? ―pregunté, incapaz de articular frases de más de tres palabras.

―No ―repitió Edward―. Porque en cuanto desaparezcan los efectos de tu deslumbramiento, no estarías demasiado contenta conmigo. Y seguramente no dejarías que repitiera esto.

Y sin aclarar a qué se refería, se lanzó de nuevo hacia mis labios. Esa segunda vez, me pareció que el beso fue más corto. O quizás más largo, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas como la primera vez y su olor, tan cerca, resultaba incluso más embriagador.

Se separó de nuevo. Y de nuevo lo hizo demasiado pronto. Me observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

―Y además ―continuó, como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción―, no me importa perder ese aumento. Porque posiblemente estemos a punto de perder nuestras cabezas si Aro se entera de que hemos dejado la cafetería desatendida durante todo este tiempo, solo para… ―guardó silencio durante un instante, y parecía inseguro de qué palabra utilizar a continuación― bueno, para meternos mano en el almacén.

Reí por lo bajo y él me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice.

―Entonces, si lo hacemos ―comencé, y Edward supo perfectamente a qué me refería― tendrá que ser en condiciones, ¿no?

Y sin esperar su respuesta, me lancé hacia él, dispuesta a repetir esos besos las veces que hiciera falta. O, al menos, hasta que nuestro jefe decidiera entrar al almacén para sacarnos de allí a la fuerza.

Porque sí. Porque yo también tenía una faceta oculta. Y Edward estaba a punto de descubrirla.

* * *

><p>Pues eso es todo. Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos virtuales... lo que sea, en un review. Y si os ha gustado, los votos en el concurso (como las propinas) se agradecen ;)<p>

Por cierto, para los que seguís mi fic _Cariño, te he comprado un anillo_, el capítulo está en proceso. A mi ritmo para mí, lentísimo para el resto de la humanidad.

Nos leemos en otro fic (espero).

Bars


End file.
